1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical machines, and more particularly to cooling of electrical machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ways are continually sought to increase the electrical output of automotive alternators. With increased electrical output comes additional heat generated in the various electrical components of the alternator. In addition, friction in the bearings which support the rotor shaft of the alternator also generates heat. Because heat generated in an alternator is frequently the factor which limits the electrical output of the alternator, effective cooling of the alternator is very important.
Circulating liquid within an alternator has been recognized as an one means for providing cooling. A liquid cooling design which provides effective cooling and which can support demands for ever-reducing package size of the alternator can be particularly advantageous.